miedos y corrupcion
by mianua
Summary: ivana un joven estudiante de la universidad gotica es capturada por el joker
1. Chapter 1

Yo no tengo a la a batman y no quiero cormesialisiarlo ellos como todos su personajes le pertence a dc

mi personajes son Ivana(As) Melisa,Matt;Joey;Sam;Nick;Francis... y otro que van aparecer

* * *

introduccion

Solo son mito no es una mentira eso siempre me lo decia mi madre no son para hacer un mal o para joder alguien.

Si lo lo pones en un campo cientifico puede tener un surgimiento real pero el la gente lo cambia o lo morifica para su bienestar

Es como si mezcla sandia con vinos te moris estoy hablando se esa cosa seguro que esto fue creado por vendor de manzanas otras frutas que a ver que su productos no se vandia y que el vendedor de sandia vendia mas que el creo ese rumar para que su negocia frotara

El hombre le gusta las cospiraciones vamos como si el hombre llego a la luna que esa la area 51 o si es verdad que exite Batman vamos como si hombre se pone una mallas y sale a salvar el mundo cuando tenia 6 cuando era una niña y mi madre me llevaba a dormir escuchaba a mi padre de hablar de batman como salvo cuando fui creciendo crei que habia sido lo mismo policia que crearon ese rumor para que los reos se asutaran y no trabajaran en esa noche.

Vamos como si papa noel exitiera eso si era una mentira no un mito siempre crei que batman era un maldito rumor como todos su villanos como su luchas...

Capitulo 1

**Señorita d.-**Yo me despierto con toda la baba en la cara y un hilo que recorría desde mi boca hasta mi carpeta el profesor me mira furioso yo lo miro no era de combatir pero ese noche fue la peor de todas había comenzado la temporada de tormenta en Cuidad Gotica y no pude dormir bien y no quería discutir con el profesor le pido disculpa y me acomodo en el banco para seguir con la clase cuando suena la campana realmente odiaba a ese hombre porque teníamos que dar una tesis sobre algún asesino conocido o dictador que le había cruzado en la mente a ese hombre cuando soy abrazada por mi amiga

-**Hola Mel**-Ella me saluda bostezo de cansancio cuando veo que alguien nos observa del auto negro que estaba parado enfrente de la universidad

**-Ivi**-Yo vuelvo a ver a Melisa-**hoy no voy a ir a la casa tendré una noche de placer con Clark**-

Me sonríe. Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio yo lo saludo y sigo caminado hacia mi departamento no era una pent-house pero era bastante amplio para nosotros dos era suficiente pongo la llave en llavero cuando veo que estaba todos ordenada era raro porque no estaba como lo dejamos las latas estaba ordenas color y tamaño ,mi rapo también me acerco al estante donde estaba la ropa interior y había una carta de comodín la miro con duda cuando suena mi teléfono-Hola-Miro hacia atrás-Mami como estas-En español tuvimos hablando por horas extrañaba mi lengua mi país mi costumbre me acerco a la pava y la pongo mientras hablaba con mi madre me sirvo unos mates tomo el primero que estaba amargo y le pongo un poco de azúcar al segundo y seguía hablando con ella me había olvidado que tenia que buscar unos libros saludo a mi mama como lo hacia siempre me dolia estar tan lejos de ellos pero me había acostumbrado tenia que ser independiente lo necesitaba mas que nada para recupérame de lo que me paso cuando salgo me encuentro con meli con su novio saludo ambos chicos y sigo caminado cuando empezó a llover rogaba que solo fuera lluvia tranquila y no una tormenta llego justo a tiempo para sacar dos de los tres libros el ultimo lo reservo para mañana me cruzo para poder tomar el colectivo me mojo un poco de trayecto de la puerta a la parada me había olvidado el reloj en mi casa y no sabia que hora era quiera ver un partido de básquet un dia de esto iria ver uno a una cancha ama ese deporte cuando me giro veo a un hombre tenia los ojos verdes oscuro me miraba de una forma rara si se pudiera describir de esa forma ese dia no era de mi mio subo al colectivo y el hombre también sube pensé que era un psicópata o simple ladrón me acomado el pelo y saco el teléfono para verlo éramos los único que estábamos en ese colectivo me di cuenta que era un hombre de unos 30 o mas tenia un sacón violeta que combinaba con su pantalones de vestid tenia unos guantes violeta oscuro pude ver que tenia un chaleco verde y una camisa gris

–**Señor-**

en un ingles algo bruto había estado en esta lugar dos mese puedo entenderlo o escribirlo pero hablarlo me cuesta todavía mezclo mi español mejor dicho me dilecto argentino clara exponente que soy latina con mucha honra

**- Si.-**

Me dirijo al conductor el me explico que era este la parada para ir ese lugar-Bajo por adelante que el hombre no me sigue respiro y sigo mi camino a la casa de Sam que quedaba dos cuadras toco la puerta saludo a Joey

-**Niña morena que haces-**

le comento lo sucedido y si podía quedarme a hasta que pare e ir a trabajo ellos me aceptaron tuvimos hablando del parciales yo le ayudo con el español ya que ellos eran algo malos como yo con el ingles cuando Joey se queda cuando ve la carta lo miro asustada

-**Ivi tenes que llamar a la policía esto es urgente**-Me quedo y me paro el muestra la carta

-**Comidin**-Lo miro con duda-**Es la carta que estaba en estante**

-**Es del joker el peor asesino de ciudad gotica**-Yo lo miro me rio-No es una broma hace poco se escapo de… y fue que asesina a colby la hermana de sam yo me quedo ella era mi amiga no sabia que ese hombre la habia asesinado sabia que-con su gas de la risa

Yo me levanto y agarro mi campera y me dirijo a la puerta Joey me para

-**Quédate aquí por favor la ultima persona que…**

-**_Tranquilo todo ira bien soy de quebracho_**-El se queda porque yo lea hable en español realmente no estaba asustada fui criada en una familia de militares o que le gustaba eso además tenido dos hombre como hermanos aprender defenderme además Argentina es un país que desde que soy chicos te hace ser fuerte-Tranquilo amigo ire a mi casa no al trabajo salgo de la casa de mi amigo y tomo mismo colectivo estaba vez éramos mas de dos personas prendo mi Mp4 y se escucha Ricardo Montaner empiezo cantar bajito hacia frio realmente en la ciudad era el infierno en la tierra aunque si es verdad que existe el joker Batman también tendría que existir me rio por dentro esa cosa no era verdaderas eran mito vamos como un hombre común ira a salvar el mundo con mallas y los calzones puesto arriba es imposible los hombre no hacen eso nadia te va salvar lo tendrás que hacerlo tu sola ese me lo enseño mi padre y otra no creo que existe hombre tan malo como el Joker ahora que lo pienso si podía ser digo Hitler, Franco o Videla en argentina eso dictadores o asesino como el enano orejudo en argentina o Jack en Inglaterra vamos como si lo Pegaso o los magos existieran eso lo podría crear cuando era chica pero no ahora abro la puerta y subo las escalera había una nota de melisa en castellano diciendo que fue a tomar algo y que un amigo mio pregunto por mi por teléfono que raro debió ser Joey o Sam lo dejo pasar y me voy a duchar tenia cansancio y quería prepara mi tesis tenia tiempo pero lo quería hacerlo ahora iba a comparar los golpes de estados en latino américa con el nazismo y el otro quería hacerlo de una asesino pero no sabia de quien no quería que se algo que me lleve unos días para escogerlo tenia algunos en la mente pero todavía no encontraba nada que me enfocara tiro el libro en la cama bostezo prendo la radio estaba el cd de winsin yandel dejo correr el agua y preparo mi ropa con mucha tranquilidad canto de nuevo amaba cantar aunque lo hacia muy mal pero me hacia divertir un poco cuando voy al baño me suena el teléfono...


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola- era el gerente que tenia pedía que bajara que tenia algo para mi me quedo un poco cierro la ducha cuando llego había una carta de mi hermano la acepto le pregunto como estaba su esposa hace un día ella tuvo un pico de stress el me contesta que bien mejorándose subo de nuevo la puerta estaba abierta no recordaba que la había dejado abierta pero lo deje pasar me voy al baño cuando paso por la mesa estaba el hombre que estaba en colectivo tenia el pelo largo de color verde la piel pintada de blanco su boca pintada de rojo carmesís en su comisuras tenia unas cicatrices no me sorprendió por eso sino el cuchillo que tenia su mano me quedo helada mirandolo no percarte que estaba tan cerca que me agarro por el cuello y me tiro

-Ivana vamos a ir a un lindo lugar-Lo miro con miedo senti que mi cuerpo me dolio cuando el me agarra por la mano

-A donde-Lo miro desafiante

-Tu nueva vida querida-Lo miro-Y se rie-jajjajaja

Me agarra la mano con firmesa y me suve a un camioneta el golpe la en la pared de ella para que empieza a moverse la camineta empezo a moverse yo sentia mucho miedo que ese hombre me haga algo

-Sabes quien soy-Le afirmo-Que bueno pense que tenia que decir como me llamaba

-Eres le Joker el asesino de mi amiga Colby-el me mira-Mi verdera amiga tu la mataste con tu gas

-mira vos no lo sabia

-Si mira voz eso no unico que decir-No segui con las palabras cuando me agarro por lo pelos y me apolla el su cuchillo en el cuello

-Me gusta tu forma de ser-El me clava mas su cuchillo-pero hasta que punto lo aguantare

cuando veo la puerta abierta alejo rápido hacia la puerta pero el también fue rápido y me hizo golpearme contra el espejo lastimando mi cara yo le dirijo una piña no un simple golpe de una dama sino un gancho derecha que pudo haberle dislocado la mandíbula si habría dado en el blanco el sintió el impacto de golpe en el brazo con que logro bloquearme , justo a tiempo, lo pateo con toda las ganas en el tobillo el aulló y se puso afuera de mi alcance utilizo la oportunidad para escaparme no iba a morir tan fácil antes de luchar corro hacia la libertad pero me agarra el cabello y me tira al suelo y me empiaza a golpearme con su mano cerrada podía sentir que mi labio se rompía y como el ojo se hinchaba mas y mas yo le pego en los testículo el vuelve a aullar y salgo corriendo me dolía mucho el ojo no podía ver bien con ese ojo me caigo y me golpeo fuerte la pierna grito de dolor y me levanto rengueando me dolia mucho el ojo y la pierna cuando otra vez me agarra de atrás esta vez pongo los brazos en mi cara cuando siento el cuchillo en mi cuello

-No quieres morir Ivana ahora bien vas a subir al auto como una buena niña que sos-Le afirmo y subo al auto me dolia mucho el ojo masajeo la pierna como puedo cuando me duerme con un pañuelo seguro que tenia un somnífero…

Me levanto mi cabeza golpeando y mi rodilla gritando de dolor. Parpadear abrir mis ojos y mirada alrededor, lentamente registrando que no estoy en mi apartamento. Estoy en una habitación vacía; hay una ventana detrás de mí dejando en la suave luz de la mañana. Mirando hacia abajo a mí mismo, estoy confundido para encontrar que yo estoy atado a una silla. De repente, todos los recuerdos de anoche volvieron en un tirón. Nada surge, teniendo en cuenta que no he comido en un buen rato. Mirada hacia la ventana; es aproximadamente cuatro pies de la tierra y bastante pequeña. Va a ser un apretón apretado pero debo poder pasar. Como comenzar a barrer la sala que desate a mí con algo, la puerta en la pared opuesta flequillo abierto y un pasos de hombre en. Él es fácil de seis pies de altos y bastante magras. Sin embargo, por sus hombros anchos puede indicar que es increíblemente fuerte. Él está revestido en aspecto un encargo juego que consiste de una capa púrpura oscura con coincidencia de pantalones. Debajo, hay un chaleco de bosque verde, una camisa azul claro y un empate. Toda su ropa parece que podría utilizar una buena una noche de gala. Sin embargo, su rostro es lo que tiene me recelosas. Chapuza blanco componen cubre su rostro, pero sus ojos están ennegrecidos, haciéndolas parecer aún más amenazante de lo que ya son. Pintura roja es manchada en su boca, exagerando las cicatrices espantosas florece en el borde de sus labios. Son largos y puntiagudos, curvando hacia arriba para que aparezca que él siempre está sonriendo. Son simplemente terribles; Me pregunto cómo obtuvo las cicatrices.

Sonríe terriblemente cuando ve que ya estoy despierto.- "¡ Bienvinida!" susurran, sobre a mí. "Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar!"

Pone sus largos brazos en los costados de mi silla y dobla hacia abajo, así que estamos cara a cara.

-"**Sé que la rodilla esta lastimada un poco, pero ah tienes nadie culpa la tienes tu** ," sonríe ampliamente. Hago todo que lo posible para impedir que yo amordazar a su proximidad a mí. Cierro los ojos por un segundo, deseando que sólo iría lejos. Cuando se les abre sin embargo, está todavía allí.

Frunce el ceño en mí durante un segundo,

-"**no me digas estamos esperando esto fue todo un sueño o algo, pensé que usted disfrutaría vivir aquí conmigo. Hacer muchas cosa**?»

Soy demasiado miedo para hablar o moverse, así que sólo mirar a él. Él agarra mi cabeza y lo hace con la cabeza arriba y abajo como dice en voz alta,

**-"Oh sí, estoy muy contento de estar aquí. Gracias, gracias gracias!"-"Es más como él",** dice con su voz normal arenoso. "Yo le garantizan Ivana , usted y yo seremos amigos." Él se apoya en su rostro apenas un centímetro del mio demasiado para mi gusto. Antes de que se me ocurre a través de mis acciones, traigo mi rostro aún más cercana al suyo y escupo. Él está nuevamente sorprendido, el escupitajo recorria su la barbilla. Entonces comienza a reír histéricamente. "-

-**Oh ivana, no pensé que tenía eras asi ! Aunque fue muy grosero. Tu madre nunca te enseño que respetas a tu mayotes ?"** El resplandor de sus ojos me hizo temblar pero siguo riendo

-**Y a ti que secuestrar es malo**-deseando que podía hacer más que simplemente escupir sobre él. Él viene a mí repentinamente y antes de que puedo registrarla, ha oscilado en su brazo hacia atrás y me golpeó duro contra la mejilla, enviándome extenso, silla y todos al suelo. Mueca de dolor con dolor como mi pómulo choca con el suelo. Abrir mis ojos de riego, Descubre a su figura, retirándose a la puerta.

**"espera**", grito hacia fuera, y la figura se detiene. **"¿Qué vas a hacerme?"** El Joker simplemente sonríe y camina hacia fuera.

Todavía en el suelo, me veo obligado a mentir sobre mi rostro para las próximas horas. Esto me da mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi vida y lo inútil que es en este momento. Sobre todo, pienso en mi familia y cuánto les echo. Yo honestamente no han dejado a ir a la Universidad de Gotham; Simplemente no estaba listo para ese tipo de separación. Yo juro que si alguna vez consigo salir de aquí, sería replantear algunos aspectos de mi vida. No hay sentido en vivir si no eres verdaderamente feliz. Y con la última reflexión, deriva en sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Segundo capitulo

Trato

Me levanto del piso y voy a la al baño todo estaba bien el ojo estaba mas o menos bien lo podía abrir y ver ,mi panza estaba bien me dolia un poco pero estaba estable cuando me toco el seno y estaba el celular rece a dios todavía me quería por suerte tenia señal pero no sabia quien podía llamar cuando recuerdo a Matt mi novio que era hijo de un policía el teléfono sonaba cuando escucho su voz

-Ivi amor que pasa-Le comento lo que pasaba- le dire a mi padre iran a buscarte

-Te amo tengo miedo quiero pero tengo que irme el vuelve -cuando escucho un ruido a bajo lo guardo atrás del espejo y salgo rápido hacia la cocina entro en ella y había una nota del joker que decía que había carne de picada en la heladera prepara algo rico beso

Empiezo a cocinar una comida italiana amaba cocinar y soñaba que le cocinaba a mi novio no a este monstruo casi termina el aparece en la puerta

Ivana Ivana llego en hombre porque lloraba -Yo lo miro mientras ponía la salsa en los fideos y pongo la mesa mientras secaba el sacon realmente era un hombre horrible pero algo me llamaba la atención de esta ser tan raro nunca vio aun hombre que me de la gana de matarlo o golpearlo siempre fui una chica muy dulce nunca quise lastimar a otro ser ya que yo tengo algunos problemas…

el me mira-Comeré con la manos-Lo miro y le pongo los utensilios os-Como eres la primera vez que estas acá a mi me gusta que la mesa esta un vaso de agua , pimienta , sal y manteca para la próxima vez yo se la doy cuando el la prueba la comida el se queda sorprendido estaba tan rico o tan feo-¿Eres chef?

-No pero me gusta cocinar para mi….-Estúpida el sabría que tengo novio el levanto la sega un escalofrió surgió en mi cuello que me hizo temblar por todo el cuerpo

-Mi ¿Qué?-El me agarra del pelo-Mi que-No podía respirar de la forma que estaba sentía como se me iba romper el cuello e iba a morir y me decía no de esa forma quería forma una familia tener hijo casarme con Matt y volver a mi país quería que estar en argentina con mi mama quería comer asados juntos a mi hermanos y mi mama los chiste de Mi hermano mayor

-Por favor para mi novio para mi novio-Me tapo la cara del miedo-El se aleja y se acomoda el pelo-mi novio , me canta cocinarle contento ahora-Me mira y me saca la manos de la cara estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración

-Ahora soy mia ese chico ya no esta en tu vida entendiste si tengo gana te violare o te golpeare-Yo lo miro el me agarra y me lleva a la habitación donde desperté-Duerme bien

Toda la noche llore como si había hecho algo malo mi corazón latia de odio cuando veo un vidrio y un palo lo ato y hago una faca me la pongo en la zapatilla y si el me pega otra vez yo le clavaria el cuchillo y saldría caminado de esta lugar me voy al baño me seco las lagrimas y corto mi pelo para que no me lastime otra vez no le daría ese gusto tuve toda la noche entrenándome había hecho karate pero me había olvidado como era los movimientos la próxima vez que me quiere pegarme se la devolvería de la misma forma me fui a dormir por el cansancio del entrenamiento

Al otro dia me levanta y prepare el desayuno el lo acepto y me habla algo lo preocupaba y a mi no me importaba debería ser unos de su planes de matar alguien o atrapar a Batman cuando veo que no hay un mate claro el o su secuaces no toman mate me le acerco para preguntarle

-Tenes Yerba-El levanta la sega y saca un paquete con marihuana –esa no yerba mate para hacer unos mates –El me mira-Es lo único que tomo en la mañana o leche fresca- el se rie- otra vez no deja no tomare el desayuno- y me siento a mesa

-Come algo te hara mal-Me rio.-¿Por qué la risa?

-Puedo estar días sin comer de donde yo vengo un mate te llena o una leche y ya esta si no lloras no comes sino no trabajas no comes aunque el mi País es hermoso son lo políticos que son unos

-Son corruptos-Le afirmo-Igual que aca todos son iguales-

-No todos creo como hay malos y hay buenos es el balance-El se rie tan fuerte que me dejo sorda de ese oído

-Es lo básico Ivana-Pone su manos en mi cara- es lo básico ja ja ja

-También creo que el hombre mas correcto se puede ser corrompido fácilmente nadie están puro- miro al costado-Digo el hombre que es bueno afuera de la casa pero adentro golpea la mujer o el padre o la madre de familia que violan a un niño-Miro hacia-Abajo tengo un monto la falsa bondad es la peor de las hipocresía que heciste el hombre se corrompe fácilmente por varios motivos Poder, angustia., Avaricia. Dinero, Celos y envía

-Correcto ese es mi filosofía por eso la pruebo asesinando -Yo lo miro con ira-Bueno tengo un trabajo quiero que me limpies el sotana que hay algo pesado si lo hace bien capaz tendras la cama y se levanta y se va yo me dirigo a la sotono donde había un cuerpo cuando lo veo vomito de olor hace cuanto estaba aca será el dueño de la casa o uno de por ahi veo a uno de los matones

-Te puedo pedir un favor-el me mira- hay un cuerpo y es pasado para mi me podes ayudar a levantarlo y no te molesto- hombre me ayuda y lo tira en la caldera vomito otra vez odia el olor ese olor me hizo a recordad a mi tío no quise hablar con su matón lo que había aprendido de las películas que los matones era leales y tenia miedo que me tocara además seria mi primera vez quería que será con matt pero…

Subo a la habitación saco el teléfono

-Matt me escuchas.-El me afirma- No tengo mucho tiempo estoy una espacie de una casa hay un bosque escucho el ruido de agua pero no se si es el un lago o otra cosa no me deja salir

-Nena tranquila todo esta bien mi padre esta junto a comisionario-sonrieo de felicidad- dime es joker-le afirmo con segurida-Te violo o

-Me golpeo muy fuerte y me hace que sea su sirvienta-Matt se calla

-No hagas ninguna locura tuya por favor-Le afirmo-Te amo tanto para que perderte

-Lo se Matt yo también te amo y qui… cuando alguien me agarra el celular y me saca de baño-No te ivas

-Me olvide mi cuchillo cuando ve que mi niña esta haciendo cosa que papa no quiere-Trago saliva-Ahora veras-El se tira arriba mio y intanta sacarme la ropa cuando empiezo a llorar

-no Por favor no quiero que pase de nuevo -El se queda mirándome y sale arriba mio y yo me pongo en una esquina llorando como si fuera una niña

-Ivana Ivana ¿Qué te paso?- el se acerca-Dime –con su voz poten

-Fue cuando tenia quince yo volvia del colegio junto a una amiga me quedo en su casa para pasar su cumple adoraba ese lugar era muy buena gente-Yo trago saliva-Era de noche había una fuerte tormenta yo no podía dormir así que había bajado para tomar algo cuando me encuentro con su hermano lo saludo el se acercaba mas y me tira en al suelo el estaba drogado empece a gritar justo llego el padre antes que pasara algo mas desde ese dia le temo a las tormenta…El se levanta y sale de la habitación yo me quedo ahí llorando hasta que era de noche cuando un tormenta surgio era muy fuerte me acerque mas las rodillas al pecho y lloraba con mucho miedo no quería que ve vieran de esa forma tenia miedo realmente me apoyo en la pared y empiezo cantar un tema de cuna para tranquilizarme y me quedo a dormida cuando despierto había ropa nueva toda de cuero la oidaba pero era el único cambio bajo y preparo el desayuno cuando el no bajaba subo y no había nadia sonrio empiezo a supuesto quehaceres de la casa limpio la ropa buscaba el celular pero nada seguro que la tenia encima no me preguntaba en donde me voy a la sala de estar y agarro un libro y empiezo a leer de Anne N Reisser todos lo libro era de asesinatos o como matar o de violar a chicos pero este lo conocía bien era la que la chica se enamoraba de su captor siempre fue mi preferido pero ahora lo que pensaba que era la peor elección me rio cuando entra

_Ivana Ivana tu hombre llego a casa-Cuando ve me leyendo se rie-No sabia que sabia leer lo miro con furia-Que linda mirada

-Se leer y escribirlo me cuesta algo hablar pero usted no me daja hablar mi lengua así que-Dejo el libro en la mesa-La cena esta lista yo ya comí-El se queda-Tuve una noche mala quiero dormir un poco-Me subo dejándolo solo no me importaba dormir en suelo quería dormir un poco me acuesto apoya la otro ropa como almohada era algo dura pero serbia como tal y me quedo dormida era de noche cuando me despierto voy a baño y me había indispuesto y en ese lugar no había tapones ni toallita que haría pensaba Entoce me decir ir a la habitación de joker no se porque pero fui toca la puerta pero no me contesta y la abro la puerta y estaba dormido con su pintura en la cara parecía alguien normal pero no podía confiar voy al baño y había algo de algodón cuando me lo preparo mañana le pediría eso me daba vergüenza pero tenia que hacerlo cuando salgo veo seguí dormido respiro contenta pero con tanta mala suerte que me golpeo el dedo chiquito

-La raputisima madre que lo pario maldito mueble de mierda –Me tapo la boca y el seguía dormido si que tenia el sueño pesado me decía cuando se me prendio la luz busque por todo el lugar mi celular cuando veo su pantalones meto la mano y nada solo cuchillos algunas navajas cuando veo una caja me acerco y lo veo a mi Nokia N8 que tanto me costo comprarlo respiro hondo cuando me doy cuenta que la tarjeta sim no estaba

-Mierda-Cuando la veo a lo otro lado de la cama pero tenia que pasar por arriba del intento hacerlo me subo a la cama despacio el seguía dormido me faltaba poco cuando el me agarra el pie

-¿Qué hace?-Lo miro y me sienta en la cama-Dime Ivana-Lo miro

-Intento salir de esta infierno-El se rie me apretaba mas fuerte el tobillo ya se estaba poniedo rojo-Sueltame Maldito mierda duele te dijo que me suelte por favor-EL se queda otro vez-tranquilo no te dije algo bueno para infórmate-esperaba que me pegara pero intento darme un beso yo me corro

Aguantaría un golpe pero un beso de el no

-Es que Mi querida Ivana sos mi puta ahora-me suelto del-Tengo trato contigo

-¿Trato?-

.Si Si Si si en un mes voz me besa por motus propio-Lo miro como si fuera que tenga el ancho en juego del truco -dijo no beso en la mejilla un buen beso de lengua yo puedo hacerlo que quiera y tu serás mi mujer

-Acepto-Lo miro-Si tu no recibis ese beso me dejaras libre y no me molestaras mas.

-Eso lo veremos soy un hombre guapo y te dire algo doy bueno beso además quiero probar el síndrome de Estocolmo

-Eso no lo se y no quiero saberlo-Cuando me iba el me agarra-tengo que ir a mi

-No no dormiras esta noche aca quiero que esta cerca-Y se vuelve a reir y pensaba que maldito espero que el sepa que yo soy una mujer muy difícil para enamorar además yo estaba enamorada de matt-Mañana quiero que me enseñes español podía expandirme por varios lugares


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 °

Un dia tranquilo

Es día era tranquilo realmente era tranquilo el no estuvo en todo el dia me hice unas ricas empanadas salteña amaba las empanadas termino de comer y voy a limpiar el hogar muy si podia llamar hogar un infierno me siento en la cama para descansar un rato me dolía mucho la pansa me había venido con mucha fuerza por suerte joker me trajo unas toallitas intimas y tapones me voy a cambiar y voy al sótano y limpio todo y vuelvo a la arriba para dormir un poco me tira en la cama para dormir me dolía mucho todo el cuerpo respiro hondo me acuesto en la cama y me quedo dormida me acomodo mejor y me sentía un gran dolor de estomago no aguantaba tuve toda la tarde dormida cuando siento que el joker había venido el abre la puerta de la habitación siento miedo estaba débil y no quería que me viole o me golpe el se rie

- Va ver miro no tenia gana de que me joden cuando estaba en eso dia mi cuerpo era mas débil y no podia defenderme el se sienta a mi lado.-¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada no me siento de humor-El se ríe y pone el cuchillo en la cara

- Eso es fácil te hago un sonrisa permanente ja ja aja- y se acerca mas el cuchillo yo lo miro con miedo-Ja ja ja eres divertida querida no te preocupes no te hare daño por hoy

Y se acuesta a lado mio yo me corro para estar mas lejos del y no quería tocarlo quería dormir cuando escucho un trueno mis ojo se abren empiezo a temblar de nuevo y a llorar cuando joker se gira mi me mira yo me seco la lagrimas y voy al baño y me siento en la piscina y empiezo a llorar como siempre el otro dia me iba a despertar e iba estar todo bien

-Ivana-escucho su voz-ivana

-Estoy bien vete a dormir-tengo miedo y no quería estar cerca del- te pido que me dejes solas por favor el vuelve a su cama cuando me quedo dormida en la piscina cuando me levanto no había nadie en la casa me siento en la mesa y me pongo a llorar ese noche fue la peor necesitaba mi familia ,mi novio y mi amigos es tormenta duro todo la noche yo lloraba en es lugar me preguntaba si mi familia me buscaba si alguien le importara si alguien de a fuera me sacara de este infierno quería estar en los brazo de matt oler su colonia que me gustaba su cabello largos su brazo fuertes su sonrisa quería estar con el quería sus beso…Me largo a llorar de nuevo

-Matt te extraño-Soñaba que vendrías a buscarme que es puerta que salió ese horrible hombre si no tu quería oir ese tu voz tu magia cuando te equivocabas hablando en español o cuando te haces el gran chef o el pintor lo único que era bueno era para ser policía como su padre me sonrió atra vez de las lagrimas-Matt me pongo mano en la cara-Deseo que estuvieras aca ahora Matt te amo tanto empiezo a gritar era la únicamente para sacar mis angustia me levanto rápido y acomodo las cosa y pongo hacer la comida cuando me dio gana de hacer una pizzas agarre harina un pan de levadura y empiezo a cocinar y amasarla y la golpeaba en le mesara como si fuera la cabeza del joker me reía por dentro cuando entra el joker y me mira riendo el se queda

-Ivana Ivana el hombre a llegado – el me mira todo llena de harina y se rei fuertemente-eres graciosa querida

-De nada pero no soy tu querida-Lo miro-¿Te gusta la pizza?

-si- respiro la saco la pizza y empiezo a córtala- cocinas rico tenia que ser chef – miro con duda tenia algo miedo-JaJa ja cuando se me acerca-tal vez si te toco como puedas enamorarte de mi .- yo me corro y le pego un piña y me tira al suelo y me vuelve golpear con fuerza

-Basta por favor te pido-el se corre y salgo a corriendo hacia a arriba y lloraba como una tonta me dolía mucho el ojo el sube atrás mio

-Me seguirás golpeando o que ya me canse máteme de una vez y listo-el me agarro por el cuello sentí que cualquier momento me iba a matar me tira en la cama y empieza a golpear los costado y en la cara sentía miedo esta vez me golpe mas fuerte y guante cada golpe que me daba sentía como una tonta agarro la faca de mi pie y intento clavársela el la agarra

-¿Qué es esto?- miro el cuchillo y me apoyo en la cara-Parece muy filoso

-Un faca es una arma típica de argentina-el la tira

-Me gustaría ir a ese país-Y se rie fuertemente-Capaz ria en verano que pienza podía tomar un avión y conocer mi suegra jaja

El sale de la habitación dejándome sola llorando en la cama tenia mucho miedo de es hombre quería estar sola quería morirme sola quería ir a un lugar tranquilo

Las horas pasara pero no quería volverlo ver quería estar sola las horas pasaron y el no venia pensaba que tal vez fue capturado por Batman cuando entra por la puerta tenia el pelo chamuscado y una pierna lastimada llena de sangre el sube a la habitación yo subo y el se desvistió yo me quedo tenia una herida enorme en la pierna

-¿Qué te paso?- el me miro- me voy a buscar un kit medico- te casare la pierna

Un dia normal era una misión fácil deje a dos colectivo uno lleno de niños el otro llenos presos cada uno tenia que elegir-le pongo en alcohol y el grita-eso duele

-elegir-miro la herida-no me dijas que mate a- empiezo a curarlo y coser arriba y abajo le quedara una cicatriz una mas a ese hombre

-Pero llego Batman y salvo el día lo odio siempre me …._Yo lo miro con un raro brillo y se queda helado

-Te venció-el me mira yo limpio la herida-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-SI- me quedo helada ya que acepto la pregunta

-¿Por qué a mi?- el levanta la sega y me mira con su ojos verdes esperaba que el me diga algo o me contestara pero seguro que no iba hacer

_eres diferente a las demás – me quedo- tu eres como era antes yo –y se gira me quede en silencio como yo era antes que significaba- voy estar afuera por tres días así que no quiero que hagas una locura y me toco el pelo con suavidad

A la mañana pensaba en plan de como salir el se llevo mi única arma me olvide me entrenamiento cuando voy a su habitación había limpiado todo busque por todos lados cuando encontré mi celular busque mas y le encontré la pongo con cuidado

-Matt-El se sorprende con mi voz-Estoy viva por ahora no se hasta cuanto me había sacado el teléfono te puedo preguntar si me están buscando

-Si todos Gordon-Me quedo era el comisionado el mas leal y correcto de esta maldita ciudad- además aca hay un hombre que te quiere hablar-el le da a celular a un hombre su voz era profunda a la que me hace recordar al hombre que me había me dado la beca de Wayne

-Si señorita D.-Le afirmo-usted es un chica muy fuerte por lo que me dijo su novio

-Si señor el joker me hecho muchas cosa horribles señor-Trago saliva-El lugar que estoy es a fuera de la ciudad creo no conozco muy bien este lugar esta rodeado por un bosque

-Ya veo algo mas –Lo miro

-podría averiguar sobre su planes y infórmale-El se calla-Se que es peligroso pero podría-Cuando escucho un ruido-el viene dejo el celular como estaba y empiezo a mover unas cosa como si estuviera ordenando algo pero cuando entro era dos hombre del-¿Quieren que los ayude?

-Ellos se acercaba mas eran dos una alto y flaco y el otro era mas robusto no sabia si podía salvarme de esta pero lo iba a intentar el mas alto se abalanza hacia mi y yo lo agarro y lo tiro al suelo como una toma de judo el otro me agarro por el cuello yo le quito el cuchillo y se lo clavo en muslo el mas alto vuelve hacia mi cuando le pego una patada en la testículos-Venga-El mas gordo se acerca y le pego dos patadas de en rostro dejándolo inconsciente el otro me mira y seba corriendo salgo de la habitación

Esos dos días que quedaba yo estuve entrenándome los dos matones que me había atacado no me miraba en la cara el mas flaco tenia moretones en su rostro y el otro tenia un venda en la cara me rio por su suerte gracias ellos me dio la fuerza para cavar con el joker aunque pensé que el era diferente algo me hacia sentir eso agarro el celular

-Matt-El no me constesta-¿Matt?

-soy Batman su novio fue-yo me quedo helada

-No No el-Miro hacia la ventana y puedo ver a joker venir-El esta viniendo no me importa nada

-No lo hagas seria su

-No se preocupa se cuídame sola-La furia que se había desatado dentro a mi ahora no seré una chica indefensa

Cuando entra rápido y me mira con el celular el se rie yo lo suelto para que escuche Batman y rastre la llamada

-lo asesinaste-El se rie fuertemente-¿Por qué?

-Le estaba engañando a mi niña-el se acerca mas a mi yo esta en una posición mala para atacar pero buena para defenderme

-Mentira-El me mira con su ojo verdes el intenta agarrarme y lego la llave de judo que le había hecho a los otros matones y me agarra me tira el piso y toma el celular

-Besty querido escucha bien esta chica es mia y de nadie mas-Y rompe el celular- En cuento a ti ponte este vestido hoy tengo un reunión importante con un amigos quiero que les cocine tendrá que ser rica o sino ellos te matara y se va silbando un canción conocida me levanto y miro el teléfono destrozado mi única salida bajo hacia la cocina y el estaba en ese lugar mirándome trago saliva y empiezo a cosinar un salmon con unas verduras no era mi espacialidad pero lo estaba haciendo bien el llamaba a cada hora y me miraba el escote era bastante revelador digamos que yo era una cope d todo era natural tenia 100 de seno lo quería opéralos ya que me iba matar cuando se mas grande no quería que veiera

cuando entra ochos personas empecé a preocuparme ya que la comida era para cincos cuando eso tres se fueron a sentar a la sala de estar y miraban a la mesa y me miraban a mi debe ser su guardaespaldas reconocí lo que hablaban era italiano y ruso y alemán tres lengua que habla a la perfección pongo la comida mientras sostenía la vasija con vino los cincos hombre hablan de diferentes temas recordaba a todo lo que decía pero el mas importante era que quería que arda ciudad gótica y Batman ponía el vino cuando me llamaba y me alejaba era un sirviente no quería comenter errores mas sabia que eran mafioso

-Cuanto cobras por ello-Yo miro al hombre que tenia enfrente-Joker es una mujer muy hermosa ¿Tienes descendencia italiana?-Le afirmo mucho no le gustaba joker -Te pagaría mejor que el si quieres puede venir y cuando le apoya una arma en cien al mafioso

-Esta chica es mía solo mía ahora venismo por trabajo y no por otra cosa ja ja ja –El se queda-O si no podemos –Y levanta su sacon

-Esta bien joker esta loco-Y me mira a mi-Perdon quería sacarte de esta lugar una hermosa venus de milo como tu tendría que estar lejos de un loco

-No soy una venus señor solo soy..-Joker me mira como los demás-Gracias por intento y perdón-el mafioso se queda mirándome-Se hablar ruso, alemán, francés y japonés-Joker se queda mirándome sorprendido-Le sirvo mas vino-el me afirma cuando el otro mafioso me pide que hable en aleman y lo hago a la perfeccion

-¿Qué hace una chica tan culta a lado de un joker?.-yo lo miro-Te hay secuestrado ya veo no digo nada buen vino joker-el me besa en la mano-adiós hermosa –los tres se van y me quedo en la cocina mientras limpiaba los platos

-Sube tengo un regalo para ti-Lo miro con duda termino de limpiar no quería ir pero fui despacio-vi como dejaste a dos de mi chicos-Le sonrio-Quien te enseño a pelear-Lo miro

- hacia karate y King boxee Me dirijo a la puerta cuando me agarra el brazo y me veo un enorme cicatriz de una quemadura por todo el brazo siempre la tapaba con algo había sido un novio que tuve me había tirado alcohol y me había prendido mis hermanos los cagaron a palos juntos unos amigos todavía tengo la marca en mi piel espacialmente en es brazo -Y esto

-Una mancha de nacimiento la tengo desde que era una bebe nadie sabe me apuesto crema o otras cosa pero no sale ni los medico saben que me lo tapo siempre por eso uso remera largas

-MMm.-El se rie fuertemente. Yo intento salir pero me tira hacia la ventana y empieza a desvestirse el me comienza a besar en cuello con y baja por mi hombros yo lo corro y el se saca el patalon quedándose con su ropa interior

-El trato-El se ríe-Usted dijo que cuando me empuja hacia abajo

-Ivana querida no soy un hombre de palabra además tengo necesidades como todo humano hace mucho que no hago algo y..

-Maldito te la morderé-EL me agarra por el pelo y tira la cabeza hacia arriba-Me duele te juro que te-no termine decirlo cuando el me mete su miembro en la boca era la primera vez que hacia esto el me movía la cabeza de adentro hacia fuera y cada vez sentía que su miembro se hacia mas grande yo lloraba de odia y de impotencia quería salir que venga alguien hasta que cerré los ojo y sentí su semen en mi boca trague un poco y el otro lo escupí y lo mire con furia

-Por ahora estoy bien-Me agarra el y me levanta y me lleva a bañar tenia la cara llena de su asqueroso semen cuando me saca la parte de arriba de vestido ve todo la quemadura-Esto no es una mancha de nacimiento además tienes esa marca Ivana cuenta cuanta -Se golpe la mano con diversión cuando veo en manos dos corte

-Fue cuando cumpli 15 tengo 19-el se queda mirándome-Que pensante que era mas grande-El me afirma Te vas comer una me dije a mi misma-Tu ve un novio que era mas grande que yo digamos tenia 30 para hacerla corta era bueno conmigo siempre lo fue pero el yo no sabia que tenia una familia y decidi abrirme de el pero lo único que me quería era para tenerme para tener sexo como yo no quería nunca los hice tenia miedo de hacerlo todavía lo tengo me tiro alcohol cuando me iba de su departamento el fuego recorrio toda mi espalda hasta mi brazo tuve quemadura de tercer tipo y el calor entro a uno de mi pulmones estuve en coma por días casi meses cuando me desperté el había sido golpeado por mis hermano y por amigos estaba en hospital descansando y el vino un tarde de tormenta por eso tengo tanto miedo eso fueron porque tengo tanto miedo a ellas-. Respiro- y me corto lo brazo me cure gracias los medico de ese dia comenza a entrenar en diferentes artes para defenderme pero con voz es distinto

-¿Distinto?-El me mira-No será que me amas-el me iba a dar un beso pero yo lo corro la cara y me lo en la mejilla-Ja Ja a la cama a dormir yo me quedo en es lugar

A la mañana me encuentro que había un bolso lleno de mi ropa y mi mate lo saco y voy a la cocina pongo la pava y sirvo unos verdes cuanto entrañaba tomar uno poco me sentía mejor vuelvo a subir y hay estaba mi mp4 debió ir a mi casa cuando pensé en melisa la abra…. Trago saliva y sigo tomando mi verde querido escuchando Axel cuando me mira joker

-Veo que encontrates el bolso-El me mira-Tranquila no le hice daño a tu amiga-otra cosa tenes que mejora es mamadas-yo le quería tira el mata por la cabeza había abusado de mi ese maldito lo iba a matar si tenia la oportunidad- eso que tomas

-Mate-Lo miro y me sirvo uno-Es rico aunque alguien que nunca lo toma le cuesta-chupo la melisa no tomaba mientras hacíamos la tarea-el me sigue mirando y se lame

-Porque no lo hiciste ayer asi-yo escupo el mate-ja ja ja

-Idiota no podes decir algo serio en tu vida-el se queda-maldito casi me mato

-Soy el príncipe payaso-Lo miro-Ja ja ja Era muy divertida-EL se acerca a mi-Tal vez si piensa que esto es tu mate y me lleva la mano en su entrepierna pero yo se apretó.-Solta Solta

-Chifla- siempre eso lo hacia mi padre a mis hermanos cuando ellos le hacían un joda-Y se muchas otras cosa

-¿A si?-Lo dijo muy feliz-Me encanta el sadomasoquismo-Trago saliva-Pero como me lo apretarte seguro que mi amigo se éxito-No se porque miro hacia a bajo y le miro la erección-Miraste ivi ja ja ja

-Déjame llamar así solo mi amigos me llaman de esa forma- cuando me agarra el cuallo sentí su miembro erecto en mi muslo-Maldito

-Sabe porque no te mato o te violo porque te respecto era la única que hay soportado tanto en su vida y sobrevivió se que esa marca y me levanta la mano no fue hechas por ese hombre si no por ti-Trago saliva-Ahora me dice la verdad o mato a uno de tu familia

-Esta bien después me agarro una deprecion muy grande siempre tuve la autoestima baja por el piso-el me mira-Era la gorda que la carga sufri mucha abuso psicológico cuando me vino a lo 8 mi cuerpo creció y cambio siempre parecí mas grande de lo que soy cuando conoci a es hombre era mi primera vez que amaba alguien después que me hizo eso yo me volvi muy oscura después paso lo de hermano de mi amiga pero eso no fue lo que me marco fue el suicidio de mi padre sumo la depresión que tenia mi hermano me encontró y me salvo la vida cuando volví en si me di cuenta que era una estúpida ahora contento-El se aleja y yo subo a la habitación donde estaba el bolso empiezo a sacar la cosa y estaba mi cuaderno de terapia yo misma lo hacia era dibujo de sueños que tenia lo que le dije al joker que yo puedo ver mas allá de las cosa no soy simple chica y lo agarro empiezo a dibujar el primero era un hombre rubio buen mozo a lado de una mujer de cabellos rojizos en su brazo un bebe. El segundo un encapuchado y el tercero era joker peleando con Batman este ultimo venciéndolo lo dejo y me voy a la bañar y me pongo unos jeans degastado y una camisa sin soten me había olvidado traerlo por suerte era oscura y no se notaba voy hacia el bolso cuando veo a joker mirando mi cuaderno y trago saliva

-No dijiste que sabia dibujar-Yo lo miro-pero este ultimo soy yo ja ja ja

-No lo se a veces viene-El se me acerca-Si quieres no lo hago pero es mi terapia

-Esta bien pero no dibujas algo mio-Y seba-Me quedo y agarro el soten voy al baño y me lo pongo con salgo tenia que hacer la comida prepara una lasaña…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3

Vacaciones

Cuando entra la por la puerta feliz yo me quedo nunca lo vi tan feliz se sienta en la silla y empieza comer a la lasaña cuando termino me miro

-Iremos de vacaciones-Yo me quedo-Encontre un mejor lugar ja ja-

-Vacaciones pero-El me mira-Nada-Despues de lo que me paso odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con vacaciones y agua ya que tenia que mostrar mi cicatriz-Adonde

-Sorpresa-Lo miro- ve busca tu bolsa algo de acá yo subo y agarro el bolso y unos libros interesante cuando veo el que me servia para mi tesis y lo guardo capaz tenia una oportunidad para escapara de este lugar mas ahora-esta lista bajo y me tapa los ojos con una tela siento que me sube a una furgoneta siento su olor a lado mio y como su mano se apoyaba en mi pierna yo la cuando llegamos me baja con cuidado-Le temes los ascensores-le niego pude sentir que subíamos por uno cuando llegamos me quita la venda y había solo una cama una cocina un sillón un comoda con cosa pero era amplio podía entranerme cuando el no estaba las ventanas estaba tapiadas menos una que era un vidrio gigante que podía ver enfrente mio-Podes ver mi hazañas yo lo miro como diciendo si como no –Algun pedido-Lo miro

-Libertad pero se que no me la das así que quiero un reloj-veo que sale empiezo a ser la comida cuando entra de nuevo con un reloj de madera-Ese hermoso

-Bueno te lo dejo-El se vuelve a ir yo seguía hasta que volvió entra con su sacon otra vez roto

-Una nueva pelea-el me mira-Como te vencio difrutaba como el volvia asi pero sabia que se la quitaría conmigo

-Sabes eres-Lo miro desafiándolo

-Soy que-El se acerca pero lo paro con la trato aunque la otro vez lo rompió –el se queda riendo recordando seguro lo que paso-Hay un trato y si no cuento mal solo vamos una semana

-Es verdad-Riendose-Pero quiero cambiarlo-lo miro-Si en tres días no me besas –El se que- cometido es igual puedo hacer todo lo que quiero serás mi mujer y para conseguir el beso puedo hacer cualquier cosa -Yo me quedo

-No drógame o borrachearme el beso debemos estar cuerdos ambos y yo sere libre antes de lo que pensaba me suelto del y me meto al baño para poder lavarme las manos cuando voy al bolso para leer un rato el libro que por suerte estaba español

-¿Qué lees?-El me mira

-Es para mi tesis quería hacerla el dia que …-No termino la palabra-mejor déjalo hay tengo que hacer sobre una dictadura y de un asesino para la historia contemporánea-El se acerca al sillo y se sienta a lado mio y lo ve

-Esta en español-El sonríe- nunca me enseñaste español-Yo me quedo dejo el libro y lo miro

-Si quieres te ayudo ahora-Lo miro. El mueve su mano con felicidad-Bueno empezamos con algo fácil-miro la mano-Hola- me repite bastante bien-Ahora sabes decir hola bueno-el acerca mas a mi yo me alejo-Bueno

-como dijo que quiro tener sexo ahora-Yo lo miro con furia y me levanto y me tira a la cama y empieza sacarme la camisa que tenia cuando yo empiezo a llorar del miedo pero el me besa mas fuerte el cuerpo y toca mis senos sensualmente sentía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría empeza a pensar en otras cosa y me imaginaba que era matt haciéndolo el recorre con la otra mano me acariciaba cuando se detiene a ver esa cicatriz en mi pierna-¿Y estoy?

-Me quedo un larga historia-Lo miro como el me tocaba es cicatriz era la peor de todas las que tenia-Fue hace mucho me cai de la bicicleta y pero el me siguió tocando lo seno podía sentir que me vagina iba explotar por cada beso y caricias-Esta bien fue cuchillada por amigo de mi padre era un militar el otro también era un militar una noche que estábamos en su casa para navidad después de lo que me paso a mi padre el quería manosear a mi madre y yo la defendi pero tenia mucha fuerza y me tiro en suelo y me corto con su cuchillo y me lo clavo no pudo violarme pero si abusarme- el recorrio toda la cicatriz-la única forma que pude sacarlo fue pegarle con un sarten salimos corriendo y le conté con a la policía pero no hicieron nada porque era un jefe de los militares pero me ayudo mi abuelo..-El seguía tocándome la cicatriz

-Que bueno que no te toco-Yo lo miro-Porque yo sere el primero-Lo miro a mala gana y me pongo la camisa-Tu amiga esta re cachonda lo miro con ira y me voy al baño me baño con agua fría y me pongo la camisa solo y después voy a dormir por suerte la cama era mas ancha y dormí a alejada del cuando me despierto estaba a lado de el abrazado hago un grito que el se despierta mirándome tenia toda el brazo lleno de su pintura blanca y me meto en baño es dia no se fue

-no robaras o mataras-El me mira estaba furiosa me había despertado abrazada de ese psicópata me siento furiosa y empiezo a comer solo quería despejarme-No tenes libros de poesía-el me mira-No tenes cada de leer poesía

-Te gustan- mientras toma su vaso de agua no era muy lindo verlo hacerlo

-Maso menos me gusta mas novela de suspendo o la de terror –me levanto para lavar los platos-siempre me gusto esa novela donde el malo era el que no era sino el un diferente que sistema lo dejo solo-me mira raro.- y la poesia me gusta Voltaire , Byron entro otro

-Ya veo eres una chica culta-Se mira la mano

-Aunque no lo fui-el me mira-Los profesores pensaba que era diferente porque hablaba sola o porque dibujaba raros – el me mira

-¿Dibujo raro?-le afirmo-Como raro- me acerco y le doy el libro

Los primeros-le muestro era un joven que disparaba a su padres una noche lluvia el siguiente era un hombre que se tiraba un tiro o la que le sucedió a ella un hombre cayendo en acido- tenia 10 cuando lo dibujaba – no sabia que era mis padres me llevaron a psicólogo medico pero nada o escribia cosa como hoy mataran al hombre de a lado o lisa no vendrá porque esta enferma cosa que no pasaron en momento y después no entera vamos después que se cumplió cuando cumplí 15 deje de dibujar cosa y de ver

-Esta re loca –lo miro con furia- y noche que viste que los dos estábamos haciendo miro con mas furia y me corro y me pongo a leer ese libro- tranquila hoy soy todo tuyo quiero que la ciudad tenga un dia sin mi mañana empezare de nuevo –y se acercaba mas a mi y yo me corria cuando empecé a escribir – no me diga que escribis que yo estoy con vos miro-

-No-el me saca el papel-Pro y contras de matar al joker

-Que lindo-Lo miro con ira cuando me siento de nuevo y el papel decía

Pro

Si lo hago me escapo

Libertad

Felicidad

Liberación

Contra

No podía hacerlo

No tengo un arma

Miedo

Culpa

No pude terminar la lista cuando el me mira y se rie yo se la saco y bufo por abajo cuando el me mira

-Era para mi terapia lo hice para venir aca pero creo que me equivoque en pro y contra de las cosa-cuando se me prende la luz-¿Por qué no haces?-El me mira y me sonríe-De tener sexo te doy la lapicera y un papel y.-El me corta el papel y se lo lleva y se sienta el la mesa para hacerlo y yo leía el libro cuando el seba y me deja sola algo va hacer seguramente me quede tranquila poniendo mi mp4 y la música me llenaba amaba escuhar música la tesis iba muy bien y ya sabia de que asesino iba ser y se iba llamar síndrome de Estocolmo cuando vuelve feliz y se sienta a lado mio-Terminaste

-si si maestra-y me giña el ojo-Me rio- mira yo lo veo papel del joker

Decía:

Pro

Le gustara

Será divertido

Quiero hacerlo

Disfrutara

Necesidad

Contra

No tengo tiempo

Trato

Cansancio

Misión

Ella no quiere

Trabajo

Pro le gustara

El ella me satifacera

Le gustara vendrá hacerlo siempre

Contra si ella no gusta

No hacerlo nunca

Paja

Lo miro con la sega levantada y lo dejo en mi cuerdo no lo quería guardad pero me parecía algo gracioso nunca pasara y yo seré libre del esta monstruo psicópata me levanto

-Ponte un traje de baño vamos a comer en la piscina –Lo miro y me quedo callada voy al baño el traje era bastante revelador me pongo un short –Ufa y hace un puchero como un niño me rio-Vamos el me agarra y me lleva hacia arriba la piscina estaba oscura salvo un velas y nos pétalos de rosa blanca en los sillas me acerco y había vino y unos churrasco-Te gusta-Le afirmo era hermoso se esmero esta vez espero que no la cague-siente lo hago-Te gusta el vino-Le afirmo

-En Argentina el vino se toma siempre-El me mira-En una provincia se hacen un ricos vinos tal vez…-Me quedo el se da cuenta.-Tomo un sorbo.-El que estamos tomando es uno de hay un malbec cosecha 1990-El se queda.-Tengo familia que tiene un campiña de vino aunque si queres tomar algo fuerte tomate un Fernet con sándwich de Vondiola o buen chorizo-El me queda mirando con rareza-Los gringos no sabe como se cocina una carne de vaca.-el me mira-Nosotros hacemos el amor cuando cocinamos es un dicho típico-El se rie

-hablas mucho-Me quedo-Realmente ese hermoso-Me quedo me olvidado quien era-Sabes nadar-Le afirmo

-Pero no me quiero meterme-Me levanto para ir a al departamento no quería escaparme porque sabia que estaba su matones en la puertas y los otros piso quería dormir me había pegado las copas de vino que tome cuando me caigo y me golpeo cuando abro los ojos estaba en lo brazo de joker-Gracias-El me sonríe cuando siento algo entre mi piernas que quería meterse era algo blando cuando bajo la dio cuenta que era y le pego una cachetada y me subo y agarro una copa de vino se la iba tirar en la cabeza. Y veo su short se lo tiro.

-Póntelo si quieres salir maldito-

-Ja ja-El se ria-Tomas anticonceptivos

No nunca toma me hacen mal soy alérgica-Cuando pensé-No me digas cuando estaba desmalladla me y le tiro la copa pero el la esquiva cuando agarro el cuchillo-Te la corto y será castrado joker –El se rie-No bromeo joker

-Tranquila no lo hicimos no seria un placer-

Y se sube-

Eres divertida entoce vamos a tomar media con eso bueno quiero tener hijo pero no se – el se acercaba mas yo tenia el cuchillo si osaba hacer algo yo lo acuchillaba

-Para mi no-

El se sienta y toma un vaso de vino y yo hago lo mismo

-te agradezco que me salvara pero…-

cuando el se me acerca a mi cara

-Eres difícil-

Y me besa yo lo corro-

-No aguanto mas me tira el cuchillo cuando yo lo para pero algo me decía que el me iba a violar….. Pero el se paro y me sonrio me agarro de mi mano y me llevo a la habitación suspiro de alivio cuando me tira en la cama

-Basta por favor-

Con su sonrisa típica en sus rostro pálido llenos de cicatrices el intenta quitarme el traje de baño cuando es interrumpido por unos de su matones suspiro cuando se baja arriba mio y sale yo me siento en la cama para poder llorar en silencio estuve horas en esa posición maldiciéndome a mi como a Joker me levanto y voy al baño y veo mi cara esa cara que recorro a la que fui esa deprimida chica que se dejo morir me pego una cachetada no iba dejar que me pasara no iba ser hacerlo el no me iba a corromper y sonrio me seco las lagrimas


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 3

Vacaciones

Cuando entra la por la puerta feliz yo me quedo nunca lo vi tan feliz se sienta en la silla y empieza comer a la lasaña cuando termino me miro

-Iremos de vacaciones-Yo me quedo-Encontre un mejor lugar ja ja-

-Vacaciones pero-El me mira-Nada-Despues de lo que me paso odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con vacaciones y agua ya que tenia que mostrar mi cicatriz-Adonde

-Sorpresa-Lo miro- ve busca tu bolsa algo de acá yo subo y agarro el bolso y unos libros interesante cuando veo el que me servia para mi tesis y lo guardo capaz tenia una oportunidad para escapara de este lugar mas ahora-esta lista bajo y me tapa los ojos con una tela siento que me sube a una furgoneta siento su olor a lado mio y como su mano se apoyaba en mi pierna yo la cuando llegamos me baja con cuidado-Le temes los ascensores-le niego pude sentir que subíamos por uno cuando llegamos me quita la venda y había solo una cama una cocina un sillón un comoda con cosa pero era amplio podía entranerme cuando el no estaba las ventanas estaba tapiadas menos una que era un vidrio gigante que podía ver enfrente mio-Podes ver mi hazañas yo lo miro como diciendo si como no –Algun pedido-Lo miro

-Libertad pero se que no me la das así que quiero un reloj-veo que sale empiezo a ser la comida cuando entra de nuevo con un reloj de madera-Ese hermoso

-Bueno te lo dejo-El se vuelve a ir yo seguía hasta que volvió entra con su sacon otra vez roto

-Una nueva pelea-el me mira-Como te vencio difrutaba como el volvia asi pero sabia que se la quitaría conmigo

-Sabes eres-Lo miro desafiándolo

-Soy que-El se acerca pero lo paro con la trato aunque la otro vez lo rompió –el se queda riendo recordando seguro lo que paso-Hay un trato y si no cuento mal solo vamos una semana

-Es verdad-Riendose-Pero quiero cambiarlo-lo miro-Si en tres días no me besas –El se que- cometido es igual puedo hacer todo lo que quiero serás mi mujer y para conseguir el beso puedo hacer cualquier cosa -Yo me quedo

-No drógame o borrachearme el beso debemos estar cuerdos ambos y yo sere libre antes de lo que pensaba me suelto del y me meto al baño para poder lavarme las manos cuando voy al bolso para leer un rato el libro que por suerte estaba español

-¿Qué lees?-El me mira

-Es para mi tesis quería hacerla el dia que …-No termino la palabra-mejor déjalo hay tengo que hacer sobre una dictadura y de un asesino para la historia contemporánea-El se acerca al sillo y se sienta a lado mio y lo ve

-Esta en español-El sonríe- nunca me enseñaste español-Yo me quedo dejo el libro y lo miro

-Si quieres te ayudo ahora-Lo miro. El mueve su mano con felicidad-Bueno empezamos con algo fácil-miro la mano-Hola- me repite bastante bien-Ahora sabes decir hola bueno-el acerca mas a mi yo me alejo-Bueno

-como dijo que quiro tener sexo ahora-Yo lo miro con furia y me levanto y me tira a la cama y empieza sacarme la camisa que tenia cuando yo empiezo a llorar del miedo pero el me besa mas fuerte el cuerpo y toca mis senos sensualmente sentía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría empeza a pensar en otras cosa y me imaginaba que era matt haciéndolo el recorre con la otra mano me acariciaba cuando se detiene a ver esa cicatriz en mi pierna-¿Y estoy?

-Me quedo un larga historia-Lo miro como el me tocaba es cicatriz era la peor de todas las que tenia-Fue hace mucho me cai de la bicicleta y pero el me siguió tocando lo seno podía sentir que me vagina iba explotar por cada beso y caricias-Esta bien fue cuchillada por amigo de mi padre era un militar el otro también era un militar una noche que estábamos en su casa para navidad después de lo que me paso a mi padre el quería manosear a mi madre y yo la defendi pero tenia mucha fuerza y me tiro en suelo y me corto con su cuchillo y me lo clavo no pudo violarme pero si abusarme- el recorrio toda la cicatriz-la única forma que pude sacarlo fue pegarle con un sarten salimos corriendo y le conté con a la policía pero no hicieron nada porque era un jefe de los militares pero me ayudo mi abuelo..-El seguía tocándome la cicatriz

-Que bueno que no te toco-Yo lo miro-Porque yo sere el primero-Lo miro a mala gana y me pongo la camisa-Tu amiga esta re cachonda lo miro con ira y me voy al baño me baño con agua fría y me pongo la camisa solo y después voy a dormir por suerte la cama era mas ancha y dormí a alejada del cuando me despierto estaba a lado de el abrazado hago un grito que el se despierta mirándome tenia toda el brazo lleno de su pintura blanca y me meto en baño es dia no se fue

-no robaras o mataras-El me mira estaba furiosa me había despertado abrazada de ese psicópata me siento furiosa y empiezo a comer solo quería despejarme-No tenes libros de poesía-el me mira-No tenes cada de leer poesía

-Te gustan- mientras toma su vaso de agua no era muy lindo verlo hacerlo

-Maso menos me gusta mas novela de suspendo o la de terror –me levanto para lavar los platos-siempre me gusto esa novela donde el malo era el que no era sino el un diferente que sistema lo dejo solo-me mira raro.- y la poesia me gusta Voltaire , Byron entro otro

-Ya veo eres una chica culta-Se mira la mano

-Aunque no lo fui-el me mira-Los profesores pensaba que era diferente porque hablaba sola o porque dibujaba raros – el me mira

-¿Dibujo raro?-le afirmo-Como raro- me acerco y le doy el libro

Los primeros-le muestro era un joven que disparaba a su padres una noche lluvia el siguiente era un hombre que se tiraba un tiro o la que le sucedió a ella un hombre cayendo en acido- tenia 10 cuando lo dibujaba – no sabia que era mis padres me llevaron a psicólogo medico pero nada o escribia cosa como hoy mataran al hombre de a lado o lisa no vendrá porque esta enferma cosa que no pasaron en momento y después no entera vamos después que se cumplió cuando cumplí 15 deje de dibujar cosa y de ver

-Esta re loca –lo miro con furia- y noche que viste que los dos estábamos haciendo miro con mas furia y me corro y me pongo a leer ese libro- tranquila hoy soy todo tuyo quiero que la ciudad tenga un dia sin mi mañana empezare de nuevo –y se acercaba mas a mi y yo me corria cuando empecé a escribir – no me diga que escribis que yo estoy con vos miro-

-No-el me saca el papel-Pro y contras de matar al joker

-Que lindo-Lo miro con ira cuando me siento de nuevo y el papel decía

Pro

Si lo hago me escapo

Libertad

Felicidad

Liberación

Contra

No podía hacerlo

No tengo un arma

Miedo

Culpa

No pude terminar la lista cuando el me mira y se rie yo se la saco y bufo por abajo cuando el me mira

-Era para mi terapia lo hice para venir aca pero creo que me equivoque en pro y contra de las cosa-cuando se me prende la luz-¿Por qué no haces?-El me mira y me sonríe-De tener sexo te doy la lapicera y un papel y.-El me corta el papel y se lo lleva y se sienta el la mesa para hacerlo y yo leía el libro cuando el seba y me deja sola algo va hacer seguramente me quede tranquila poniendo mi mp4 y la música me llenaba amaba escuhar música la tesis iba muy bien y ya sabia de que asesino iba ser y se iba llamar síndrome de Estocolmo cuando vuelve feliz y se sienta a lado mio-Terminaste

-si si maestra-y me giña el ojo-Me rio- mira yo lo veo papel del joker

Decía:

Pro

Le gustara

Será divertido

Quiero hacerlo

Disfrutara

Necesidad

Contra

No tengo tiempo

Trato

Cansancio

Misión

Ella no quiere

Trabajo

Pro le gustara

El ella me satifacera

Le gustara vendrá hacerlo siempre

Contra si ella no gusta

No hacerlo nunca

Paja

Lo miro con la sega levantada y lo dejo en mi cuerdo no lo quería guardad pero me parecía algo gracioso nunca pasara y yo seré libre del esta monstruo psicópata me levanto

-Ponte un traje de baño vamos a comer en la piscina –Lo miro y me quedo callada voy al baño el traje era bastante revelador me pongo un short –Ufa y hace un puchero como un niño me rio-Vamos el me agarra y me lleva hacia arriba la piscina estaba oscura salvo un velas y nos pétalos de rosa blanca en los sillas me acerco y había vino y unos churrasco-Te gusta-Le afirmo era hermoso se esmero esta vez espero que no la cague-siente lo hago-Te gusta el vino-Le afirmo

-En Argentina el vino se toma siempre-El me mira-En una provincia se hacen un ricos vinos tal vez…-Me quedo el se da cuenta.-Tomo un sorbo.-El que estamos tomando es uno de hay un malbec cosecha 1990-El se queda.-Tengo familia que tiene un campiña de vino aunque si queres tomar algo fuerte tomate un Fernet con sándwich de Vondiola o buen chorizo-El me queda mirando con rareza-Los gringos no sabe como se cocina una carne de vaca.-el me mira-Nosotros hacemos el amor cuando cocinamos es un dicho típico-El se rie

-hablas mucho-Me quedo-Realmente ese hermoso-Me quedo me olvidado quien era-Sabes nadar-Le afirmo

-Pero no me quiero meterme-Me levanto para ir a al departamento no quería escaparme porque sabia que estaba su matones en la puertas y los otros piso quería dormir me había pegado las copas de vino que tome cuando me caigo y me golpeo cuando abro los ojos estaba en lo brazo de joker-Gracias-El me sonríe cuando siento algo entre mi piernas que quería meterse era algo blando cuando bajo la dio cuenta que era y le pego una cachetada y me subo y agarro una copa de vino se la iba tirar en la cabeza. Y veo su short se lo tiro.

-Póntelo si quieres salir maldito-

-Ja ja-El se ria-Tomas anticonceptivos

No nunca toma me hacen mal soy alérgica-Cuando pensé-No me digas cuando estaba desmalladla me y le tiro la copa pero el la esquiva cuando agarro el cuchillo-Te la corto y será castrado joker –El se rie-No bromeo joker

-Tranquila no lo hicimos no seria un placer-

Y se sube-

Eres divertida entoce vamos a tomar media con eso bueno quiero tener hijo pero no se – el se acercaba mas yo tenia el cuchillo si osaba hacer algo yo lo acuchillaba

-Para mi no-

El se sienta y toma un vaso de vino y yo hago lo mismo

-te agradezco que me salvara pero…-

cuando el se me acerca a mi cara

-Eres difícil-

Y me besa yo lo corro-

-No aguanto mas me tira el cuchillo cuando yo lo para pero algo me decía que el me iba a violar….. Pero el se paro y me sonrio me agarro de mi mano y me llevo a la habitación suspiro de alivio cuando me tira en la cama

-Basta por favor-

Con su sonrisa típica en sus rostro pálido llenos de cicatrices el intenta quitarme el traje de baño cuando es interrumpido por unos de su matones suspiro cuando se baja arriba mio y sale yo me siento en la cama para poder llorar en silencio estuve horas en esa posición maldiciéndome a mi como a Joker me levanto y voy al baño y veo mi cara esa cara que recorro a la que fui esa deprimida chica que se dejo morir me pego una cachetada no iba dejar que me pasara no iba ser hacerlo el no me iba a corromper y sonrio me seco las lagrimas


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo

¿Poderes?

Salgo del baño cuando veo al pequeño en la estantería me di cuenta que era

-Cámara de video-

La agarro y le desconecto era fácil ya que mi hermano me había enseñado digamos que siempre muy bueno para esta cosas me rio por abajo me voy hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada cuando se abre y en ella sale el joker el me sonríe cuando ve la cámara

-La cámara

El la agarra y la mira mientras yo estaba con la comida y me sonríe me decidi que iba luchar si el me ponía matones yo los a combatiría si el me ponía cámaras las destruiría

-como una chica de 19 años puede desconectar una cámara de seguridad en menos de 10 segundo

Lo miro y le sonrió el se me acerca mas a mi cuando yo le doy su plato de comida el me mira con ironía

-Gracias

-No de que

Y me alejo del sentía su mirada en mi cuerpo esa mirada lujuriosa que recorria todo mi ser ahora no me importaba lo me haría cuando entra un joven de mi edad o menos el joker lo mira

-Nick quédate con ella no confio

-Que lindo-y le sonrio me acuesto en la cama para dormir cuando observo al chico se notaba que tenia miedo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer

-¿miedo?

El me afirma y se sienta me sonríe

-Tranquilo no tengas miedo se que suelo golpear pero no muerdo y hago una risa-Soy Ivana Dirossi ¿tu eres Nick?

-Si soy Nick es mi apodo mi nombre es Nicanor

-Es un lindo nombre

El me sonríe cuando me quedo esta chico parecía mas normal de todos su matones había sido capturado o debía una gran deuda no le quería pregunta porque tenia miedo-Le debes algo-el me mira con miedo y me afirma le dijo que se sienta a mi lado y empezamos a hablar era un chica muy dulce y bueno me hacia reir me hizo recordar a matt

-¿Esta bien?-Le afirmo y agarro mi mates y me sirvo unos y seguimos hablando era muy tranquilo estando a su lado me había olvidado que estaba capturada por el joker-Ivana-El miraba el los dibujos-Podes hacer una artistas le sonrio cuando se abre la puerta y me ve el joker a lado de Nick riéndonos el se quede heledo-Señor perdón-Les dispara en la cabeza

-No maldito-Yo voy verlo pero-Lo mataste porque se ria junto a mi eres un asesino ere..-Y me besa con fuerza y me tira en la cama –Me duele por favor- lloraba me estaba aprentando con fuerza quería violarme podía sentirlo dentro mio cierro mis ojos cuando escucho una voz

-suéltala-Me giro y veo a un hombre vestido de negro-Ahora joker

-Pero si es betsy- el le empieza a dispara mientras yo me escondo cuando veo como se escapaba y soy ayudad por dos chicos respiro hondo por el miedo me sube a una auto

-¿Dónde la dejos?

-Me puede dejar en la calle X 200-el me mira-Sino es mejor que busque a joker yo ire caminando -Le vuelvo a sonrier y me la devuelve me sientia tranquila ahora podía volver a mi hogar y volver a mi cosa mi carrera ..

-Nighwing llévala a su casa- el chico me ayuda hasta llegar a donde esta su moto estaba fantástica era tan rápida no sentía el camino en el camino pesaba todo lo que había pasados estos días el secuestro, la muerte de Matt y comprendí que todo había sido una prueba para mi miro para mi costado cuando veo mi edificio suspiro de alivio

-Gracias por todo-El me sonríe-dile Batman gracias también

Subo por las escalera cuando veo en la puerta a mi amiga ella sale corriendo abrasarme a su lado su novio junto a Joey y Sam todos mi amigo-Los extrañaba y me largo a llorar a otro dia fui a la universidad todos me ayudaron un montón pude terminar mi tesis y fueron unas de la mejores que hubo me sentía tan feliz mi carrera estaba florenciendo ya me estaba olvidando lo que había pasado con el joker pero nada se puede olvidar a la noche soña que venia y mataba a todos y a veces me preguntaba como había muerto Matt habria sufrido dijo mi nombre que fueron sus ultimas palabras es dolor me estaba matando era la cuatro de la tarde había ido cono malisa dar unas flores a la tumba de Matt -Ivy-Miro a Melisa estaba callada tenia un ramo de margaritas y una botella de cerveza sus dos casa preferidas las dejos y le sonrió -Sabes que te quiero pero nunca me dijiste que sucedió con…-La miro entienda porque no podía continuar sabia de mis gristos de mis dolor sabia que era hora de decirle la verdad ella era mi amiga yo también quería saber lo que había pasado con Matt..

-Me golpeaba, me utilizo como su mucama y abuso de mi-Ella se queda llorando y abraza-meli nunca lo voy a perdonar el destruyo todo lo…-Me largo a llorar en su hombre ella me acariciaba con cariño la cabeza y me cantaba un tema en catalán

-No lo hizo Ivana no lo hizo tu eres mi amiga era mi hermana se y te conozco bien y se que vas hacer algo-le sonríe pero que hare no lo sabia estaba tan mal que no sabia que haría era tan fuerte para luchar contra el y su corrupción que hizo o caería en su juegos siempre me lo preguntaba cuando iba a dormir y rezaba a dios que no pasara nada Melisa me da su mano para salir de cementerio

-ven vamos a casa

Nos encaminamos para ir a la casa cuando fuimos interceptadas por dos ladrones un mas grande que tenia un cicatriz en ojo y el otro era mas chico y tenia una voz finita que me aturdia mas que el otro yo intento agarra mi cartera para darle el dinero cuando melisa se adelanta a mi movimiento

-Le daremos la plata-Ella le saco el dinero cuando y se lo da pero el se lo tira y le apoya el cuchillo en el cuello yo me quedo helado una visión surgio de la nada donde estaba yo y joker en la misma situación un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me quede mirándolos el de la voz finita se acerca mas a mi y me intenta tocarme lo miro y le sonrió el se quedo yo le hago una toma de judo y lo tiro al suelo cuando escucho el grito de Melisa salgo corriendo ella estaba mas atrás que yo el hombre quería córtele la pollera yo le pego una patada giratoria a la otro el que había tira me agarra de los pies pero yo le ataco con mis piernas cuando el otro saca una arma me quedo helada mirando -¡Ivi!- y siento el disparo cuando abro los ojos la bala estaba en la pared me miro mi cuerpo y no tenia ninguna lastimadura ambos ladrones se miran-Ivy—El de la cicatriz agarra a mi amiga y le va a disparar cuando lo empujo a justo tiempo el me va atacar pero me traspasa yo me quedo como el se golpea contra el suelo el otro me mira y sale corriendo yo voy a donde estaba mi amiga que se quedo petrificada no entienda que había pasado yo tampoco..


	8. Chapter 8

volvimos a casa ninguna queria hablar de lo que paso para mi estaba bien no sabia quera mas bien nunca lo sabre porque no se desperto esto poderes cuando estaba con el joker mi cuerpo se estremecio cuando me giro a ver a melisa que me sonrie

-Tranquila Ivy todo ira bien- le sonrio entramos a casa me siento en cama y intento usarlo y me quedo cuando vuelve a pasar suspiro con miedo cuando entra mi amiga - Esta -Ella tenia un taza de tilo cuando prende la tale me quedo mirandolo con ella cuando aparece un flash informantivo

-Hoy fue atacado unos de los famoso cabaret que era regentiando por el alias el pinguno se pude ver que fueron Killer croc junto a unos matones nadie conoce-yo los miros me paro yo si los conocian

-Son del joker estoy segura de eso -El me mira y veo amiga cuando ella se queda-Uno de ellos se que mirando y voy a la habitacion me atado el pelo y me pongo una campera negro y unos jeans-Meli ire ver algo

-Iras a buscarlo no esa si-Ella me mira-No lo hagas

-ire a ver sere una heroina no quiero que le pasa lo mismo que me paso a mi-Le sonrio mientras subia a mi moto y me voy al lugar donde el fue el asidente y empiezo a investigar mi padre ma habia enseñado mucho ademas mi hermano era un gran detective empeze a mirar y me dio cuenta de algo que me llama la actecion todo fue muy bien planeado me sonrio cuando me estoy saliendo y me encuentro a un joven de negro y azul

-¿Quien eres?-Que decia no tenia ningun nombre sentia que se me acercaba mas cuando veo un as tirado en suelo me sonrio ya tenia el nombre el se preparo para pelearme-¿Eres de grupo del¡

-Error-Me rio se tenia todavia el casco puesto-No pertenesco de a ningun lugar soy una carta tira en suelo quemada por la miseria y los horrores-El me mira-No me gustaria pelear contigo-Me acerco y me trapaso por la pared-Adios hermoso-Y salgo caminado hacia si mi moto me giro y veo a Nigtwing- adios arranco donde estaba el cierre los ojo y yo paso con la moto por el y lo saludo-Espero volverte a ver hermoso-llego a mi casa y meiisa me mira con duda-Estuvo genial me encontre con Nigthwing es lindo el me trajo aca el otro dia-Ella me mira cuando pienso -Me tengo que hacer a el traje pero no se que el nombre tengo-Melisa me mira

-¿Cual es?-La miro y le dijo cuando empieza a reirse- no lo se pero esta divertido

-bueno me gusta-La miro cuando veo algo en su ropa-¿Y eso? -Ella me mira yo agarro una pollera verde un top violeta con negro el borde y una campera verde y unas botas- los junto y me gusto como quedo-me los regalas-Ella me afirma y voy al baño me lo pongo y salgo-Como me queda-Ella se rie-¿Me queda mal?-Ella me niega con cariño y se para y con una vieja remera roja me hace una antifas-Esto

-Para que nadie te resconosca-Le sonrio-Mi amiga As-Le sonrio-Pero algo me hace recordad al joker su colores

-Lo hago porque hay un rumor que dice que Batman uso ese nombre por su miedo a los murcielago creo que yo lo debo el color por el joker por miedo que tuve-Melisa me mira con cariño mientras me ponia una vincha roja y dejo caer mi pelo

-Esperame cinco -La miro con duda y la veo como sele corriendo me estaba mirando por el espajo sentia que estaba haciendo lo correto cuando veo entra a mi amiga con una bolsa de papel-es una pintura para pelo que seba con el lavado y un labial rojo-Me hace sentar en una silla y empieza a agitar aerosol para ire y empieza a teñirme por suerte no tania olor cuando me termina me limpia el sobrante y yo me pinto -Ahora pareces mas a el pero una version cuerda-Le sonrio mi personalidad era mas bien deberia ser diferente a la ivana ella iba ser una mujer senxual provocativa que odiaba matar y ivana iba ser una chica tranquila de argentina que venia a estados unidos a estudiar historia y que tenia una vida masos menos tranquila As Seria mi verdadera forma la forma que fue encerrada por tanto tiempo gracias mis poderes podia ser un gran bien me sonrio

-Trasmiento ultimo momento Edward nigma alias Arsetijo esta atacando al museo de historia de ciudad gotica-Me pongo el antifaz

-Es hora de jugar a las cartas-Me sonrio-Traigo algo cuando vuelva-Melisa abre la puerta de la heladera y se pone a ver

-Huevo y leche-Le afirmo y salgo por la ventana y subo a mi moto empienzo a conducir hats llegar el museo cuando veo al comisionado gordo

-el lo esta esperando tiene rehenes y...-Yo miro alrederdor pero no habia nada llamativo eso me hacia sentir rara algo me decia que no era el Arsetijo que estaba en ese lugar-El dijo que iba a matar a unos por hora

-Sin arsetijo eso lo mas raro-Cuando veo al Nigtwing y batmana llegar junto a robin-Que piensas-El se mira al comisionado-Creo en lo mismo ese modo no era de el mas bien pasarece del joker yo me quedo en silencion en las sombaras mirando a eso tras y escuchando cuando sale un hombre con un niño batman lo netruaaliza facielmente me rio por su suerte cuando se veo una explocion-Noo-Yo arranco con todo la moto y salto a cubrilo y traspaso la puerta junto al-¿Quien eres?-Le sonrio atra vez del casco entro a lugar habia fue por todos el lugar empiezo a caminar con cuidado cuando escucho auxilio

-**Tranquilo todo estara bien-** levanto el poste cuando me doy cuenta que era una civil y que era una guia de lugar -**Ahora siga por ese lugar es el mas seguro**-Ella me afirma el casco me estaba nublando la vison me lo quito para ver mejor-Bueno as donde hay otro civil cuando escucho la voz de una niña-**Tranquila pequeña**-El techo empieza a caerse me apuro y la garro ambas traspasamos los escombros del techo la niña me mira con dulsura-**Me llamo As su nueva en esta ciudad**-Ella me sonrie -**Ahora me escuchame yo te traspasare por la pared cerras lo ojos y iras a donde esta los policias entendido**-Ella me afirma y la agarro de la mano y la paso con ciudod cuando veo a unos matones acercandodese a donde estaba ahora yo me paro con senxualidad-Que tenemos aca uno **lindo chicos quieren jugar a las cartas-**Dos de ellos vinieron hacia a mi pero se trapasaron y se golpearon en el rostro aunque era escoria tenia que salir de esta lugar y lo traspaso por la pared-Ahora que viene los otros dos fueron una pelea mas dura-**Que divertido pero me aburrir saben que me aburro con facilidad-**y le pego al que tenia mi izquierda noqueandolos y lo traspaso por la pared lo mismo con el otro sigo mi camino cuando me quedo pretificada cuando siento el arma de en mi sien respiro hondo y sigo caminado como el me decia que haga cuando llegamos al centro veo a batman y su grupos intentodan escaparse de un reloj de arena el me tira el suelo y me ata-**hay duele querido si lo vas hacer a los mas fuerte**-El se queda mirandome como susto -**Te lo dije atalos mas fuerte**-le golpep e intento salvar los chicos cuandome agarra -**En la primera cita besito eso es algo rapido te gusta la cosa rapida cariño**-Con voz sensual-**A mi me gusta esto **y le pego en los testiculos que hace un gemdido de dolor-**Ahora querido libera a esta personas o**

-**Me mataras ser diferente a batman y haras algo que no hace**-Me rio tan fuerte que el se calla y le sonrio le susurro algo al oido-**Como suspiste** **el arsetijo si nadie lo supo**-

-**Sera que solo un sucida lo sepa creo que eso fui o era ya no lo se**-El me mira-**Era buena costo entendenlo pero era bueno ahora liberalos a todos ellos mas ellos tres fusite vencido por un as** y mira que ironico** yo soy ese as** -El libera a los rehenes que tenia mas a batman y su grupo

**-Es tu**-Miro a batman su voz era fria**-¿Como?**

-**Es un larga historia el arsetijo se trata de un hombre llamado Cornelios el se sucido enfrete a su dos hijos y esposa queria probar que a ver muerta la gente se mataria**-Me llevo la mano en pelo-**Tengo que irme .**

**-Espera**-Miro al chicos-**tu eres**

-**adios hermoso**-y le guiño el ojo-Tengo los ojos abiertos algo grande va pasar-y me trapaso por la pared dajandolo a los tres solo en sinlecion cuando volvia dejo la leche y los huevo melisa habia ido a dormir a la casa de su novio por mi estaba bien porque podia sentarme prendo la tele se ve mi acto heroico cuando salvo al comisionado y la pago y me voy a dormir cuandome levanto veo todo la cama pintanda de verde que odioso me dije y me fui a bañar empeza a bañarme pero el color de pelo no salia me quede helada mirando a el espejo ahora mis ojo tenia un color de dorados y mis cabellos era verdes llamo a mi amiga pero me habia olvidado que estaba en la casa de clark agarron mi celular y le marco estaba precupada ella vino los mas rapido que pudo cuando me vio se sorprendio no solo i pelo se cambio sino tambien todo mi cuerpo me volvimas alta mas volutuosa si media 100 ahora mediria 120 tenia el cuerpo tonificado y el pelo me llegaba hasta la piernas

-No se que me paso no puedo ir a si la universidad debo decir que me fui de viaje para desncasar de lo que me paso con lo del joker-Melisa me afirmaba-Ademas tengo otra cosa-yo le muestro como con mi mente pude levantar la heladera-Sere una metahumano o un extraterrestre no se estoy re asustada y precupada como escondo esta color de pelo

-Una buena peluca y se donde encontra una y despues vamos a comprar ropa-Me sonrie ella sie era una gran amiga era mi hermana su padre habia sido asesinados por Dos caras y se quedo sola ambas no hicimos muy unidas somos como hermanas realmente la quiero cuando veo que vuelva con una peluca del mismo color de mi pelo-Te gusta me la dio Eliza la señora del costillon le dije que tania un fiesta de difraces y me dio gratis-Le sonrio-Vamos a compra algo de ropa-salimos y cerramos la casa empezamos a caminar pero nada me gusta hasta que vi un conjunto de ropa de basquet era mi sueño-Eso no ropa feminina-y me da unos vestidos y unas polleras con diferentes colores y brillos me rie por dentro cuando se ve a la tele sobre la misteriosa mujer que salvo a la gente que se hacia llamar as cuando me llevan puesto un joven

-Perdon no te vi-Lo miro su ojos me hizo a recordad alguien pero no sabia que era realmente era hermoso-soy Dick

-Ivana-Miro a mi amiga-Bueno adios-Y salgo por donde estaba cuando recuerdo quien era el o sospechaba quien era y me sonrio


	9. Chapter 9

Se suponía que la semana iba ser perfecta despues de ir de compra con melisa como ya dije iba ser una samana perfecta serian mi primera semana de vacaciones de verano y mi tiempo completo como As

Había salió a través de mi primer semestre en de la universidad con bueno tenia que hacerlo por casa ya que estaba mal suspiestamente

De todas formas, mi amiga se habia ido de vacaciones a europa estaba sola pero no me sentia de esa forma realmente me sentia feliz porque podia trabajar tranquila miro por la ventana cuando veo los autos de policia me sonrio y preparo mi traje y subo a mi moto para ir al lugar cuando freno y veo quien era el sujeto

Policia:Señorita es peligroso -Lo miro-Señorita-Y arranco con toda velocida golpeo al hombre con la parte de atraz-Eso es...

Jin gordon: es somprendete-Mientras peleaba contra el hombre soy agarrada por este y me tira a suelo y me empieza a golpear yo me hago intagible y lo dejo atrapado en suelo

As:quedate quieto mientras mami a buscar-cuando soy golpeada por un hombre al que reconosco bien-Joker-El se rie con fuerza que me hizo sentir mal realmente este hombre era horrible-Deja esos chicos ahora-El me mira se sienta arriba y me sonrio y me hago intagible le guiño el ojo mientras corria para salvar a los chicos cuando veo las bombas-Mierda

Joker:Querida si tocas eso chicos el gas induaria toda la ciudad y seria dibertido-Lo golpe y lo lanzo a unos de cajas con mi mente-Eso dolio me agarro por el pelo-¿Quien eres hermosa?-Le pego una patada voladora-Eres buena-el me mira-Ahora que veo no eres una de la familia de bat eso colores ¿que eres un admiradora? y se llevaba su arma en la cabeza- tuve una pero ella se fue seria divertido jjjaa-Le pego en los testiculo que hace un gemido de dolor-Maldita mi hijo ja aja -Le pego con una caja-Piensa querida que eso me dolera-Le sonrio y le señalo y el se gira y es golpeado por la bota de batman junto a la de nightwing -Eso dolio me paro rapido para ver a los niños y le susurros para que estan tranquilos

As:¿como lo haremos?-Batman me mira-Si los levantamos el gas

Red Robin;Tu poderes de intagibilidad podria ayudar-Lo miro podia ser pero habia un alto porsentaje que el gas salga pero teniamos que hacerlo entro en la tierra y empiezo caminar despacio para sacar de a uno a lo chicos con cuidado empiezo esta tarea-El gas-Yo miro ared robin no sabia que hacer cuando creo de mis manos un campo de fuerza que cubre el gas pudiendo hacer que los niños se escaparan-Bien hecho si no fuera por ti-Le sonrio y me acomodo el pelo cuando soy agarrada por el joker-Dejala-apreto donde tenia lastimado y donde yo lo curre seguro que todabia tenia la cicatriz abierta el se cae en suelo mirandome yo le sonrio

Joker:Eso dolio-y es atrapado por batman-Otra vez ire a casa ja jaa- respiro cuando era llavado por la policia a Asilo se me acerca Red robin

Red robin:¿Esta bien?-Le afirmo-Gracias-Me subo a mi moto-¿Cual es tu nombre?

As:soy una nueva heroina soy As-.Y le guiño el ojo y me pongo el casca y salgo del lugar


End file.
